


El Regreso

by Demily_Forbes



Series: Rompecabezas Familiar. [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Arrow - Freeform, Betrayal, Engagement, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, No Smut, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demily_Forbes/pseuds/Demily_Forbes
Summary: Esta es la idea y si Felicity y Oliver se conocieron antes del Gambito, todo estava muy bien hasta que Felicity tiene que hacer grandes elecciones sobre su vida y Oliver no la apoya, cometiendo un error tras otro hasta que el Gambito se hunde con Laurel Lance la novia de su mejor amigo. Ahora 5 años después el regresa de la isla infernal, pero solo para darse cuenta de que ha perdido mas de lo imagina, y cosas que podrían ser imposibles es realidad. En este fanfic tiene otras ideas, hay algo de canon, pero con nuevas ideas.





	El Regreso

**Author's Note:**

> Lo unico que me pertenece son las ideas, los personajes y mas de la mitad de la trama son DC. Comentarios son bien recibidos. 
> 
> Este fue mi primer fanfic que escribí, pero no había tenido oportunidad de transcribirlo, y aun que tal vez tenga muchos errores gramaticales lo lamento, aun trato de averiguar como escribir en una Mac, y el autocorrector en ingles uffff.....

Ha sido un dia muy atareado, junta tras junta, inversionistas de mal humor, revisar el fireware, actualizar el sistema y alarmas. Me salte el almuerzo y lo peor de todo es que empece el dia sin una taza de café. Me estaciono a las afueras de la mansion, puedo imaginar a Moira lo furiosa que esta por llegar tarde a la cena de aperture.  
Decido dar un repaso al maquillaje algo sencillo, resaltando mis pomulos, mi lapiz labial favorite rojo escarlata, claro podria usar un morado pero seria demasiado escandaloso; me reajusto el vestido rojo de tirantes, sin piedrerias, que se ajusta muy bien a mi cintura, tengo el cabello recogido en una pequeña cebolla, con algunos cabellos sueltos alredor, reviso mi bolsa; celular, tablet no podria faltar, preferiria estar en casa con pijamas, viendo peliculas, platicando sobre el dia, comiendo tal vez chino o italiano, pero tengo que ser apoyo moral de la familia Queen- Merly ademas de ir a una fiesta con el 1% de starling city, eso si es un gran trato desastroso. Tendre que comportarme. Salgo del auto, abro la puerta. 

\- Moira, llegue. Lamento la demora. Fue un largo dia. Lo unico que persivo es el silencio, Raisa sale a mi encuentro.

\- Srita. Felicity, la sra. Queen esta en el estudio, el sr. Steel no tarda en bajar. Gusta beber algo??. – Niego con la cabeza, se ofrece a tomar mi abrigo, se lo entrego y ella se retira solo asentando la cabeza. 

\- Gracias Raisa. Decido ir al encuentro con mi ex-suegra. 

Entro al estudio, puedo persivir que algo esta mal, empiezo a jugar con mi anillo de compromiso para disminuir mi ansiedad, Moira tiene esa misma expresion de hace 5 años cuando le dieron la terrible noticia, puedo ver que ha estado llorando, se ve impaciente, parece ser que ha visto un fantasma, no se si esta triste o feliz, esta en un estado de ansiedad. Debo sacarla del trance.

\- Todo esta bien?? Que ha sucedido??- mi ex suegra esta en trance.- Moira!!!, estas bien??. – me dirige una Mirada vacia pero llena de extasis, es de esos momentos en que sientes una opresion en el pecho por saber si es una Buena o mala noticia, normalmente son malas, ella logra componerse, se dirige a mi encuentro, ohh no me he movido mas que 2 pasos de la puerta. 

\- Oliver, mi hermoso niño, esta vivo….!!!! Mi hermoso niño esta vivo. – La observo detenidamente, trato de comprender que esta diciendo pero es como si mi cerebro se haya desconectado y ahora pienso con el Corazon, siento un hormigueo y no puedo conectarlos, la opression se hace cada vez mas y mas grande, me limpio la mejilla, habia llorado y ni siquiera lo habia sentido, como era posible, El esta vivo, vivo, despues de 5 años. Sentia que me hacia falta el aire, estava empezando a flotar, cuando todo se volvio negro. 

A lo lejos veo que Moira quiere alcanzar algo y lo ultimo que escuche fue mi nombre a lo lejos.  
\- Felicity…!!!!!

\------Punto de vista de Moira------.  
Hace menos de 30 minutos.

\- Definitivamente no me acostumbro, como siempre llega tarde. Acaso no comprende la importancia de esta cena, y por que los anfitriones son Merleys. – Me expreso con cierta molestia, Walter esta sentado frente a la chimenea tomando una copa de Whisky, pacientemente. A veces me gustaria tener su temple.

\- Ha sido un largo dia Moira, y ella tendra una buena razon, como normalmente tiene, pronto saldra a la venta Unidac Industries, tenemos que ajustar nuestros sistemas, despues del ciberterrorismo que ocurrio con Star Industries, ademas de que estamos proximos a cerrar el trato con Wayne Enterpraise, demasiado trabajo para un dia, ademas deberias de hablar con Malcom, Tommy no asumira su cargo en Merly Global, y dudo que la prometida de Tommy quiera el puesto Jejejejejeje, ella ya tiene demasiado en su plato…… 

\- Oh Walter se que ha tenido mucho trabajo, pero esta gala es muy importante para la familia y se le ha hecho costumbre de llegar tarde, ni me recuerdes a Malcolm tuvimos algunos desacuerdos, sin contar que hare el discurso de bienvenida. Tommy debe estar emocionado por abrir el hospital en los Glades. Tal vez ser CO-CEO es mucho para ella. – Walter me interrumpe de forma amable. Tratara de relajarlame, que no se exceda o dormira en la habitacion de invitados. 

\- Cariño Felicity hace un exelente trabajo, ha sido una de tus mejores ideas, hay mucha gente orgullosa de ello, sin contar que Malcom sigue tratando de persuadirla para que vaya a MG, ademas ella prefiria estar en casa, disfrutando de un tiempo familiar, pero solo por que es Tommy estara ahi. – observa como las facciones de su esposa se relaja, trata de hacer conciencia de toda la situacion. 

\- Bien tienes razon, no presionare mas sobre este tema, pero si seria agradable escuchar las risas y abrazos, me alegra que ellos lo pasen en la fiesta de los Grayson, se aburririan demasiado en la gala.  
Revise mi celular mensaje de Felicity Smoak.  
Estare en menos de 15 minutos. Lo siento.  
No tarda en llegar le dijo a Walter. 

\- Perfecto ire por mi saco, y tu abrigo algo mas??.. Walter pregunta con alegria. Moira se niega. Inica su camino a la habitacion.

\- Gracias. Observe a Walter, el ha sido mi apoyo que necesitava despues del tiempo de oscuridad que goberno en esta familia, se perdieron lazos familiars, pero ganamos otros y reforzamos algunos, claro aun no me puedo perdonar lo que sucedio, aun siento la culpa todos los dias, el no poder haber sido sincera con Thea, y Felicity, a pesar de todo los buenos y malos momentos que pasamos, cuando menos crei, esta familia salio a flote, hubo nuevas incoorporaciones a la familia, aun que no seamos sangre, es familia. Me pregunto cuando podre volver a dormir sin esa sensacion de pesadez, despues de todo esa es mi condena, siento una brisa helada, decido acercame a la chimenea, Felicity no tarda en llegar asi que tomo mi bolsa, y doy una ultima leida al discurso, mientras me dirijo a la puerta. El telefono suena, debe ser Thea, decido contester 2 tono.

\- Hola??... nadie responde. No podria es Thea, si lo fuera se escuchara risas. – Hola quien habla??

\- Mama soy yo Oliver. –Noo noo esta es una terrible broma no lo puedo permitir y aun que me duela decirlo. – Mi hijo ha estado muerto desde hace 5 años. Por favor no llame aqui de Nuevo. – Trato de mantener mi tono, sin titubear, siento que las lagrimas recorren mi mejilla y cerebro dice cuelga. 

\- Mama mama por favor solo escucha mi voz.- Trato de mantener mi cordura, siento que esto es ua terrible pesadilla, trato de recorder su voz; una parte de mi lo sabe; mi corazon trata de hacérmelo saber, pero mi cerebro tarda en procesar la idea, no quiero cortar la llamada y decido escuchar.

\- Soy oliver….. no mori en el Gambito. Estoy vivo, estoy bien. - Esto no puede estar pasando; trato de procesar el esta vivo, mi nino no se que decir solo.

\- ‘’Oliver’’ ‘’Oliver, eres tu??’’. - Si mama soy yo, por favor no cuelgues ok??. Es el trato de controlarme .-‘’No, no, no, no, no te colgare’’, mi hermoso niño.- Tengo que hacerlo- Tu padre esta vivo?. Me duele y parece una eternidad hasta….

\- No. – A el tambien le duele.- No, el y Laurel no sobrevivieron. Mi hermoso niño ha sufrido tanto y siento que no resistire mas tiempo.- Oliver cariño no puedo imaginar por todo lo que has pasado. Donde estas???

\- No estoy muy seguro. Estoy en un barco te amo me ire a casa bien.

\- Te amo cariño. Es una alegria inexpicable espere cinco años para esto, no puedo dejar de llorar. – Oliver te amo demasiado. No puedo completer la oracion. Puedo escuchar como llora Oliver.

\- Mama, te vere pronto. Te amo.

\- Tambien te amo. Oliver corta la llamada; trato de comprender y asimilar todo. El esta vivo. Una parte de mi que habia muerto ha revivido. Thea tiene que saber, todos tienen que saberlo. Felicity interrumpe mis pensamientos no se como decirle. Ella se acerca, voy a su encuentro, me detengo a medio trayecto y si como aun sonara como un sueno…..

\- Oliver esta vivo, esta vivo, mi hermoso niño.

48 horas despues, hospital de Starling city.

Despues de una larga charla con Thea, es tiempo de entrar, tengo que afrontarlo, aun siento algo por el?, puedo perdonarlo? Sintio algo por Laurel? Con cuantas mas me engaño??. Podra ser parte de nuestra familia?? Que hare?? Que pasa con ellos??

\- Felicity. - Puedo pronunciar su nombre. Cinco años han pasado despues de nuestra terrible pelea, queiro abrazala, decirle que la amo, y que me perdone, pero tambien tengo que mantener mi distancia. 

\- Oliver, oh ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando entre que torpe. Ufff. Mirarlo a los ajos es mi perdicion, sigue siendo tan guapo cuando lo conoci, ha Ganado masa muscular, su cabello castaño claro, tiene barba, le queda muy bien, es extraño el sentimiento que me provoca, el ver sus ojos me podria perder en ellos, pero no siento la chispa que habia ahi hace 5 años. – Estas vivo. No lo puedo creer. – Mantengo mi distancia por mi seguridad emocional, ademas seria injusto.

\- Yo tambien te extrañe Felicity. No puedo resistir a la tentacion y la abrazo, ella esta totalmente tensa, puedo ver su dolor en la Mirada; no quiero dejarla ir, pongo mi cabeza en su cuello y susurro ‘’ Te extrañe tanto cariño”, aun que la tension disminuye, la abrazo mas fuerte, siento una alegria ella me corresponde el abrazo.

El me ha abrazado: no puedo reaccionar que hago, me esta susurrando y aun que su voz es embriagadora y siento una descarga de energia en todo mi columna vertebral hay algo que me impide seguir siento algo por el, le devuelvo el abrazo y aun que no me quiere dejar ir, yo lo deje ir hace 5 años. 

\- -PERDONAME..!!! por favor, fui un tonto, un idiota. – Oliver dice, y eso hace que regrese a la realidad, el me engaño, se acosto con alguien mas, tengo que mantener mi cabeza fria, me separo. 

\- Me alegra que este bien, que estas vivo, sobrevivistes; claro que sobrivistes si no no estuvieras aqui. - El se empieza a reir. Sonrie como un tonto.

Ella esta nerviosa; extrañe tanto sus balbuceos, la extrañe tanto, se ve bien, con esa falda recta zaul marino, la camisa manga ¾ en rosada con estrellas negras, su cabello recogido en una coleta, los lentes son nuevos, ella usaba pupilentes, tiene un aspecto mas maduro, mas professional. Sigue usando ese mismo perfume, jazmin con vainilla, desde su cabello hasta su piel. La quiero tener cerca pero ella aun esta dolida y no puedo negarle que es mi culpa. 

\- Oh lo siento; aun no creo que estuvistes 5 años en una isla, naufragastes, no habia gigantes o enanos como el cuentos de Gulliver..?? o dejare de balbucear 3, 2, 1. –Esto es incomodo ni el ni yo sabemos que hacer. O como solucionaremos.

\- Me dan de alta manaña por la tarde; tal vez podriamos platicas sobre lo que sucedio, necesito explicarme, no quise lastimarte, se que sera dificil que me perdones. – Ademas tengo tantas cosas que preguntar, que ha sido de su vida, de nuestros amigos, de Tommy. Tommy… Ella ya no tiene el anillo de compromiso lo ha reemplazado…?? Ella ha seguido con su vida, tendra alguien mas??.

\- No lo se, tengo mucho trabajo, pero te vere en la cena. –Parece confundido, oliver dice “Que cena??”. – La que organiza tu mama con familia y amigos y sin prensa. Le ofrezco una sonrisa calida para tranquilizarlo. 

\- Oh si, trato de no sonar muy desilusionado y decepcionado queria pasar mas tiempo con ella o tal vez en la cena podamos pasar mas tiempo. 

\- Sera mejor que me retire; tengo demasiados pendientes y llegare tarde al trabajo. Y tu debes de tener una larga fila de visitas. Necesito salir de aqui; no le puedo decir, necesito tiempo, ademas de como lo introducire a nuestras vidas, si nos vuelve a fallar, el impacto que tendra al saber sobre nuestros cambios. – Me voy; espero que te sientas bien y bienvenido a casa. 

\- Casa. Repito lentamente trato de saborear cada palabra, ella se vee muy bien, es la misma Felicity, pero es mas professional, aun que balbucea, es mas segura de si misma, y aun que nuestro encuentro fue algo incomodo espero que me pueda perdonar. Veo como ella me dice adios y sale por la puerta. Me vuelvo a recoger mis cosas, no me queda nada despues del hundimiento del Gambito, Lian Yu, todo lo que tenia con Felicity se hundio en ese maldito barco. Dirigo mi Mirada asi la ventana, la ciudad se vee impresionante, y apesar que estoy en casa, tengo que mantener mi mision, hize una promesa, salvar a Starling city.

Felicity PdV.

Fui una tonta, lo amaba, me traiciono, queria un futuro juntos, pero no decidio ser el playboy y llevarse a Laurel en el maldito barco, quieria odiarlo, pero se murio por 5 años, todos sufrimos su perdida, pero ahora no se que puedo decir, quiero odiarlo pero no puedo, sigo sientiendo algo por el o es la pena, el ha cambiado sus azules ojos han perdido su brillo, son mas opacos apesar que el demuestre una gran sonrisa, es desconfiado, y algo frio. No pude sentir mas esa calidez que tenia al abrazarme. 

\- Sunshine estas bien?? . Justo cuando las cosas no podrian empeorar. 

\- Tommy, si estoy bien, lo abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla.- Nada de que preocuparse. – ni siquiera yo me lo creo. 

\- Se que esto es complicado, y dificil, pero vamos a superarlo, un paso a la vez. Necesitamos apoyarnos ok??. – Como puede estar tan seguro de todo esto cuando su mejor amigo se acosto con su ex novia y viceversa.

\- Solo necesito algo de tiempo, y espacio tengo muchas cosas que solucionar la mudanza, su regreso, esto. – muevo mis manos señalandonos. 

\- Claro se que esto no sera facil, pero sabes que estoy contigo pase lo que pase, no permitere que los lastimen. – Tiene esa Mirada de decision, y devocion la misma que nos ha dedicado por casi 5 años. Y no quiero decepcionarlo.

Justo cuando las cosas no se podrian complicar mas Moira finaliza nuestra conversacion solo con su presencia, me gustaria que me trague la tierra y me escupa en martes, bueno China por lo menos.

\- Tommy, me alegra verte gracias por estar aqui, mostrar tu apoyo, sabes que a pesar del pasado aun pueden seguir siendo amigos. Y siento que nos hayamos perdido la inauracion de la clinica, tu madre estaria muy orgullosa. 

\- De nada Moira, a pesar de nuestras diferecias, y el pasado. Quiero a tu familia como mia, todos los Queen fueron mi segunda familia despues de la muerte de mi madre, y Malcom ausente, el pasado es algo dificl enterrar pero estoy feliz de que mi mejor amigo este de regreso. – Claro esta feliz que su mejor amigo haya regresado pero puede enterrar la traicion.

\- Si ha sido un dia agotador demasiadas visitas, y bueno el no ha tenido relaciones sociales por 5 años, estar en esa isla lo hizo muy solitario. 

\- Es logico no te preocupes Moira el estara bien, es una lastima que no pueda visitarlo, la enfermera me retuvo, las horas de visitas se terminaron. Tommy le dedica una sonrisa, para el tambien es dificil verlo, aun que sea su mejor amigo, casi hermano, le dolio su traicion. – Me tengo que ir tengo una reunion en Merley Global.- Le da otro abrazo y beso a Moira, y a mi solo beso en la mejilla, sostiene mi mano, y con su pulgar hacienda pequenos circulos tratando de tranquilizarme, pero es como si el mundo se fuera a terminar.

\- Hasta luego Tommy, te veo en la cena de mañana.

\- Por supuesto no perderia el regreso del hombre del año jajajajja…. Gracias por la invitacion. Me dedica una ultima Mirada y me guiña el ojo. 

Veo a Tomy irse, el tambien ha estado estresado entre MG, la clinica, todo esto. Volteo y veo a Moira que tiene mucho que decir. Asi que no me ando con rodeos. 

\- Que sucede Moira?? Trato de sonar segura sin titubeos.

\- Le dijistes que ha cambiado??? Que sucedio en estos 5 años?? – lo dice en un tono politico pero ansiosa, y algo irritada. Trato de cortarla.  
\- No no, le dije, apenas y tuvimos tiempo de saludarnos, como…..- No puedo terminar la frase por que me interrumpe.

\- Tienes que decirle, tarde o temprano se dara cuenta, si tu no le dices alguien mas le dira, o se enterar por otros medios, han pasado 5 años el tiene derecho ha saber. – ufff entonces Thea se ha callado. 

\- Si tiene derecho pero no aun. Necesito saber que tipo de hombre ha vuelto de la isla, tengo que preparer el terreno el no lo conoce, quiero que el este ahi por amor, no por obligacion, quiero ver como podremos desarrollar esta situacion si querer matarnos unos a otros, el es inocente. No puedo arrastrarlo a esta locura por los errores de su padre. No es facil y la Estacada final estoy comprometida con su mejor amigo, a quien le quitastes la novia, Y te la llevastes en ese maldito barco, cuando se supone que estavamos comprometidos. Dime Moira como explicas todo esto. Por que por Dios yo no puedo no ahora. - Trato de hablar tranquilamente aun que se estoy en el borde del abismo, mantengo mi tono de voz que estamos en un pasillo de hospital y lo que menos quiero es hacer un escandalo.

\- Lo siento se que esto es muy complicado para ustedes, Y Oliver, pero comprende que esto se te saldra de las manos cuando menos te des cuenta, y es la expeiencia hablando. – Moira solo trata de advertir, pero ella sabe que hay mas detras de sus palabras. 

\- Es por eso que hablado con Raisa y le pedi que recogiera todo y mantega bajo llave la habitacion, podras seguir viendolo, ir al parque, cenas, pero no Oliver hasta que encuentre un punto de partida. Puedes visitarnos en el departamento unirte con nosotros a las cenas, pero no hay Oliver en este tema. 

\- Felicity lo se, se que se siente tener miedo, y que quieran quitar algo, que lo protejes a toda costa, pero no puedes llevarte todo, y ocultarlo. Somos una familia y ustedes son parte de ella, el tiene derecho ha saber. – No puedo mas y le doy el tiro de gracia.

\- Una vez me dijistes que harias cualquier cosa por tus hijos y eso es lo que pienso hacer, el es mi hijo y no pienso permitir que nada lo lastime, el no Moira. El es primero. Realmente lo siento Moira pero he tomado la decision.

\- Si el tuyo y de Oliver, de Corazon espero que este asunto no se te salga de las manos.

Oh si claro este asunto se me salio de las manos desde hace 5 años, le doy la espalda y busco la salida urgentmente, todo esto es tan sofocante; y hay mucho que hacer en menos 24 horas.

\- Por lo menos Connor cenara con nosotoros hoy o ni eso??

\- Claro Moira, el es tu nieto, el estara ahi a la 6:30. Le dedico una media sonrisa, y aun que se me encoje el Corazon de saber que el pasara menos tiempo con la familia Queen, el adora a su tia favorita (la unica que tiene), Walter enseñandole cosas nuevas, y bueno Moira ella lo adora, fue el reemplazo de Oliver, despues de su supuesta muerte. Es la luz que ilumino nuestro camino.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribire mas capítulos tal vez sin orden, serán para darle sentido a la historia. Sean pacientes conmigo.


End file.
